Wanita Simpanan
by RenCaggie
Summary: Cagalli diselamatkan oleh seorang pilot bernama Athrun Zala. Cagalli senang bisa membalas kebaikan dari Athrun Zala. Namun haruskah dengan menjadi wanita simpanannya?
1. Wanita Simpanan

_Summary : _Cagalli diselamatkan oleh seorang pilot bernama athrun zala. Cagalli senang bisa membalas kebaikan dari Athrun Zala. Namun haruskah dengan menjadi wanita simpanannya?

* * *

'_Jika bukan karenanya, aku sudah tidak mungkin berada di sini.'_

* * *

**Desclaimer :** GS/ GSD not mine. _  
_

**Rate :** T semi M (?) maybe.

**Genre(s) :** Drama, Hurt, Family.

**Warning :** GaJe, Abal-abal, Kuno, typo(s).

* * *

**Cagalli POV**

"_Okaeri_, Athrun."

Aku menyambut 'kepulangannya', berdiri di depan pintu sampai ia tiba sudah menjadi kebiasaanku saat aku diberi kabar akan kedatangannya.

"_Tadaima_, Cagalli." Dia berdiri di sana dengan pakaian formal yang biasa ia pakai saat dalam perjalanan jauh seperti hal nya dari PLANTS ke ORB ini. Dia tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepalaku.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu."

"_Daijoubu._" Aku tersenyum dan membawa tas kerja miliknya. "Biar aku yang membawanya. Jika kau lelah, kau bisa segera istirahat. Tapi aku sarankan, mandilah terlebih dahulu… aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat berhubung ini sudah pukul 8 malam."

"Seperti biasa, kau sangat perhatian, Cagalli. _Arigatou_." Dia sedikit menunduk dan mengecup pipi kananku yang berhasil memunculkan sembulat merah di wajahku. Aku menatapnya, dia tetap tersenyum lembut padaku walau nampak dia sangat lelah akan perjalanannya.

Aku bergeser dua langkah untuk mempersilahkannya berjalan terlebih dahulu ke kamar. Ini rumah sederhana, dengan satu kamar, satu dapur, satu kamar mandi, satu ruang tengah dan halaman depan serta belakang yang tak terlalu besar namun cukup nyaman dengan dipenuhi bunga-bunga.

Sementara ia membersihkan badannya, aku mempersiapkan pakaian untuk ia pakai. Tak lama, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Aku memerah, melihat dada bidangnya, perut _six pack_-nya serta rambut _night blue_ yang basah membuat pikiran liarku muncul tak terkontrol.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Pipimu memerah." Suaranya yang mengandung nada menggoda membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!" Jawabku dengan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupku. Aku berbalik, berniat untuk meninggalkan kamar ini.

"Kau mau kemana, Cagalli?"

"Keluar. Bukankah kau akan berpakaian?"

"Lalu? Aku tidak keberatan kau di sini. Lagi pula, bukankah kau sudah **sering** melihat tubuhku?"

Aku memerah, sangat memerah akan pernyataan yang dengan santai ia ucapkan seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa.

"Ta-tapi…" aku tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat. Suasana ini sangat canggung bagiku. Rasanya, ruangan ini menjadi sangat sunyi sampai suara dari 'kegiatan berpakaian'nya pun dapat aku dengar.

"Aku rindu padamu, Cagalli."

Aku mengangkat wajahku, kembali berbalik dan menemukannya yang sedang tersenyum hangat padaku lengkap dengan pakaian yang telah aku siapkan. Kata-katanya, sungguh terasa tulus. Namun… aku merasakan kesedihan lewat nada yang ia pakai. Kenapa aku begitu peduli? Harusnya aku marah karena orang yang aku anggap pahlawan **lagi-lagi **bertindak seperti hidung belang padaku. Tapi aku senang, aku sangat senang saat ia mengatakannya. Dan tanpa aku sadari, kakiku melangkah maju dan dengan perlahan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Athrun."

Dia memelukku kembali, menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut pirang sebahuku. Aku tahu apa yang kami lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Namun, entah kenapa kami seolah tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Dentang jam dapat aku dengar di malam sunyi ini. Kurasakan nafas teraturnya di leherku. Ah, dia pasti sudah tidur. Syukurlah di samping kanan kami berdiri adalah sebuah kasur _queen_ _size_ dengan _sepray_ putih yang tertata rapi. Karenanya, aku tidak kesusahan saat membaringkannya di atas kasur.

Aku tersenyum, menatapnya yang tertidur lelap.

"Apa kau sangat lelah, Athrun?"

Aku menarik selimut agar membuat ia hangat kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam selimut dan berbaring menyamping di sisinya. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya, ku ulurkan tanganku untuk dapat menyentuh rambut _night blue-_nya dan memainkannya.

Karena pria berusia 26 tahun ini, aku masih bisa berada di dunia ini sampai sekarang.

Pertama kami bertemu, aku adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran saat itu. Demi mendapatkan uang yang aku butuhkan untuk biaya hidup anak-anak di panti asuhan, aku mengambil sebuah misi dari seseorang yang sungguh baru pertama kalinya aku kenal. Membunuh seorang pilot elit pasukan ZAFT, itu sangat berisiko untuk anak sepertiku yang baru berumur 15 tahun. Namun pesuruh itu bilang, wajah polosku takkan membuat pilot itu curiga.

Berbekal belati tajam di saku celanaku, aku melangkah memasuki gedung tua tempat dimana pilot elit ZAFT itu sedang melakukan survei. Aku menyapanya dengan senyum polosku. Dia kembali tersenyum, begitu ramah padaku. Namun aku, menusuk perutnya saat ia mendekat padaku yang berpura-pura jatuh. Aku gemetar ketakutan saat melihat darah menetes dari perutnya. Tiba-tiba suara tembakan aku dengar dari belakang, peluru mengarah padaku, namun aku sama sekali tidak terluka ketika saat itu seseorang menarikku menjauh. Orang itu, dengan luka yang kubuat tetap saja menolongku.

**Flashback On :**

"Tuan, kau akan membawaku kemana?" Aku terus berlari menjauh dari gedung tempat _tragedy_ pertama dalam hidupku terjadi dengan terus ditarik oleh pria ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang penting untuk saat ini, kita harus menjauh darinya." Ucapnya dengan nafas yang terengal-engal. Apa mungkin itu karena luka yang aku buat? Aku sungguh merasa sangat bersalah.

"Tuan, kesini!" Aku menariknya agar kami dapat berbelok ke tempat yang menurutku aman. Tentu saja aku tahu, ini lingkungan tempatku tinggal.

Tak lama, aku sampai di tempat yang aku maksud, sebuah gua.

"Semoga di sini kita aman." Ucapku dengan nafas tak beratur.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya dan masuk lebih dalam ke gua di tepi pantai ini. Aku perhatikan langkahnya, sepertinya luka bekas tusukan tadi memberikan efek mengerikan bagi tubuhnya.

"Tuan!" Aku segera menahannya saat aku pikir ia akan terjatuh. Dia menatapku, lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Terimakasih lagi."

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, justru saya yang harus berterimakasih. Dan… maaf, sayalah penyebab semua ini. Maaf."

"Bukan kau. Melihat dari wajahmu saja, aku yakin kau hanya dijadikan boneka oleh pihak yang ingin melenyapkan ZAFT. Dan juga, jangan memanggilku tuan, seperti aku sudah tua saja. Hehe"

Aku menatapnya, dia ternyata masihlah muda. Mungkin, hanya berbeda beberapa tahun denganku. Kenapa ada pihak yang ingin orang sebaik dirinya mati?

"Baiklah, aku akan mengobatimu. Tolong lepaskan pakaianmu."

"Heh?"

"Jangan malah heh heh begitu!" Ucapku dengan nada tinggi karena tak bisa bersabar untuk cepat mengobati lukanya agar tak memburuk.

"Kau lucu. Baru saja tadi kau begitu formal padaku. Sekarang? Kau malah menyuruhku begini begitu."

"Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri untuk tidak bersikap formal?"

"Kapan?"

"Tadi! Saat kau bilang jangan memanggilmu 'tuan'. Lagipula, sepertinya umur kita tidak jauh berbeda."

"Kau benar." Dia kembali tersenyum, untuk sesaat, aku membeku menatapnya. Apa yang istimewa darinya hingga membuat aku terpaku padanya? Hey tuan, apa kau memiliki sihir untuk memikat gadis sepertiku?

**Flashback off**

Aku pikir, saat kami berpisah saat itu, kami tidak akan bertemu lagi. Namun setengah tahun kemudian, kami bertemu kembali. Tidak kusangka, kau masih mengingatku dan kembali menolongku. Apa magnet yang ada diantara kita? Kita seperti saling menarik hingga tak dapat terpisah walau kondisi serumit apapun.

Pertemuan kedua, di tengah medan perang. Setelah aku bertemu denganmu untuk yang pertama kali, akupun sadar, walau untuk bertahan hidup, walau untuk hidup oranglain, aku tidak boleh menghalalkan segala cara dan melukai orang yang tak bersalah. Maka dari itu, aku masuk sebagai sukarelawan pasukan ORB untuk melindungi orang yang aku kasihi.

Di tengah medan perang, saat aku mencoba melindungi tempat tinggalku, orang-orang yang aku kasihi, aku kehilangan segalanya. Aku yang hanya sebatang kara, kembali lagi menjadi sebatang kara. Panti asuhan tempatku tinggal, hancur berkeping-keping saat sebuah _Mobile Suit_ meluncurkan tembakan ke tempat itu. Sayang aku tak mati bersama mereka. Sayang, aku berada satu kilometer dari panti asuhan. Sayang, tak ada yang dapat aku lakukan saat itu.

Aku berlari, berteriak seperti orang gila saat aku melihat kobaran api terus membesar melahap senyuman keluargaku. Aku ingin bersama mereka, tak ada alasan untukku berjuang tanpa mereka. Namun _Mobile Suit_ berwarna merah tiba-tiba muncul di depanku, mencegahku untuk masuk dalam kobaran api itu. Kau datang, turun dari _Mobile Suit_ untuk mengajakku bertengkar tentang arti nyawaku.

Apa yang saat itu aku katakan? Apa yang saat itu kau katakan? Aku terus menangis berteriak padamu tentang betapa putus asanya diriku. Lalu kau, kau berteriak pula padaku tentang berartinya diriku. Kau bilang kau kagum padaku saat pertama kita bertemu. Aku gadis pemberani, aku gadis tegar, aku gadis ceria. Kau bilang, akulah salah satu alasan mengapa kau bertarung saat ini. Kau bilang, kau ingin melindungi tempat ini karena aku ada di sini.

Tapi aku tetap tak bisa berhenti menangis, aku tetap tak bisa menemukan alasan untukku hidup hingga kau memelukku dan berkata kau membutuhkanku. Hingga kau membisikkan kalimat ajakan untukku pergi bersamamu dan melindungi senyum yang lain. Aku terdiam untuk sementara. Dapatkah aku percaya padamu saat itu? Dapatkah aku berguna di dunia ini? Kau tersenyum meyakinkanku. Akupun pergi bersamamu.

Beberapa bulan kau mengajarkanku teknik bertarung secara pribadi, lalu kau mengajakku menjalankan misi bersamamu. Sekitar dua tahun, aku menjadi tangan kananmu. Aku tinggal sendiri di sebuah _apartement_ yang sengaja kau sewa. Kau datang padaku di akhir pekan, memberikan aku berbagai kebutuhanku dan bersantai di _apartement_ kecil itu.

Sebuah _tragedy_ terjadi kembali, aku tertembak hingga koma saat menjalankan misi untuk menyelidiki seorang politikus. Kau marah, kau melarangku untuk terjun dalam perang lagi. Akupun menurut, aku diam di _apartement_ dan bekerja pada sebuah toko. Namun beberapa minggu berlalu, kau tidak pernah mendatangiku lagi. Hingga kau datang kembali dan hanya berkata maaf padaku tanpa menjelaskan apapun.

Aku tidak tahu tentang dirimu, aku tahu tentang dirimu, kau telah menikah sebulan setelah menyelamatkanku. Itu pernikahan politik, namun kau menghormati itu dan menyayangi istrimu. Aku tidak banyak tahu tentangmu kecuali tentang karirmu. Kau bungkam soal istrimu. Kau sama sekali tidak mengabariku saat istrimu mengandung hingga melahirkan. Kau juga tidak pernah mengenalkanku pada istrimu.

Aku tidak pernah berkata bahwa aku keberatan tentang apa yang kau putuskan. Bagiku, kau masih mau melirik padakupun sudah menjadi hal yang aku syukuri. Walau kau, seperti memisahkan aku dengan dunia pribadimu. Aku tidak pernah kau ajak berkenalan dengan temanmu atau keluargamu. Aku kenal pada temanmu yang bernama dearka, kira, yzak, dan nicol, namun itu tidak secara khusus kau kenalkan. Aku mengenal mereka selama misi berlangsung.

Bulan-bulan berlalu, perdamaian dikabarkan di penjuru dunia ini. Aku melihatmu di televisi, berpidato dengan istrimu sebagai perwakilan dari PLANTS. Kau bukan lagi seorang pilot, kau kini menjadi Duta besar perwakilan PLANTS yang akan mengurusi segala hal tentang PLANTS dengan ORB.

Kau bilang, kau berusaha untuk duduk di jabatan itu agar aku bisa tinggal di ORB kembali, tanah airku. Sejak saat itu, di sinilah aku berada. Di sebuah rumah sederhana yang kau beli untuk kita. Kau ingin kehidupan sederhana, tempat dimana kau benar-benar bisa beristirahat. Seminggu kau di sini, seminggu kau di PLANTS.

Terkadang, aku merasa hidup dalam bayanganmu. Tapi lagi, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk menuntut suatu hal padamu. Dan aku, tidak bisa melarikan diri darimu. Bukan tak bisa, aku hanya tak ingin.

XXXXX

Aku memejamkan mataku, membiarkan air mata jatuh saat aku merasa posisiku ini sangat menyakitkan bagiku.

"_Nee_… Athrun… apakah akan ada hari dimana kau mengenalkanku pada duniamu? Kenapa aku merasa bahwa aku…

.

.

.

**Wanita** **simpanan-**mu?"

XXXXX

Nah, sekian ffc baru dari ren. Hehe… jelek sih, kuno sih, tapi senang kalian dapat membacanya ;) ngomong-ngomong, dijadiin ONE-SHOT aja apa lanjutin?

ffc dengan judul I don't know akan coba ren update pada hari rabu or kamis :) semoga wi-fi aktif. hehe

Makasih buat nee-chan **(pandamwuchan)**, wolfy-senpai **(cyaaz)**, nel-san yang g jadi mulu ke tasik nya (?) n poppy ({}) makasih atas dukungan yang selalu mengalir dari kalian semua.


	2. Sayonara

**Author Note : Karena beberapa reader pengennya dilanjut, lanjut aja deh. mungkin 3 atau 4 chapter. hehe... Makasih buat dukungan semuanya ;) bikin semangat banget lanjutin ffc :)**

**asucaga lovers (Guest) : **Hehe... Maaf kebagian peran gini Cagallinya. hehe... selamat menikmati, ini udah lanjut ;)

**pandamwuchan : **Nih error kali :( padahal Kira udah dihapus kemarin :( jadinya lanjut nih. hehe... makasih udah sempet mampir Nee-chan. Muachhhh.. :* hihi**  
**

**ichirukilover30 : **Maaf nih malah dilanjut :( ffc yang lain lagi diketik, sulit banget buat rangkai kata buat ren yang payah gini. hurf...**  
**

**Fivani-chan (Guest) : **Nih udah lanjut ;) Gimana ya kalau ditinggal? kita liat deh gimana kedepannya. hehe semoga g kecewa dengan kelanjutannya.**  
**

**NaPpy (Guest) : **Ini tuh siapa ya? Wolfy-senpai kah? maaf kalau salah. hehe**  
**

**Neko-chan : **Kenapa ganti nama? udah bikin nasi tumpeng belum? kan musti bikin tuh kalau ganti nama :D . makasih reviewnya panjang banget. jadi seneng bacanya ;) Kritik n saran nya sangat membantu ;)**  
**

**popcaga : **G ngerti ah maksudnya apa :D semoga g berbunga? aduduh... sampe guling-guling deh karna g ngerti. hehe**  
**

**OrenoExia : **Sama nih, kemarin-kemarin seneng banget pasangin Kira-Cagalli. sekarang pindah ke asucaga lagi :D. #toss**  
**

**Asuka Mayu: **IDK yang sabar ya.. hehe... maaf g jadi one-shot nih :(

**Lennethia : **OMG, nih lanjut, nih lanjut! hihi... seneng ada pe-review yang semangat ;)

* * *

_Secercah cahaya menerobos masuk menyinari wajahku, memaksaku, untuk membuka mata. Aku begitu linglung, merasa pusing karena kurangnya waktuku untuk tidur semalam. Aku diam, menatap jendela di mana cahaya itu berhasil masuk ke ruangan ini. Entah kenapa, aku begitu malas untuk bangun, saat aku merasa nyaman bersandar di dada bidang telanjangnya._

_Aku mengingat kembali kejadian semalam, sebuah kegiatan yang kadang kami lakukan untuk beberapa waktu._

_"Meskipun kau tak mencintaiku, meskipun aku hanya pemuas nafsumu. Meskipun aku seperti wanita simpananmu… aku rela. Karena aku mencintaimu."_

.

.

.

* * *

**Desclaimer :** GS/GSD not Mine.

**Rate :** T semi M (?) maybe

**Genre(s) :** Drama, Hurt, Family

**Warning :** GaJe, Abal-abal

* * *

**Athrun pov**

Namaku Athrun Zala, putra tunggal dari pasangan Patrick Zala dan Leonore Zala. Aku berusia 26 tahun, dan aku berstatus menikah. Aku memiliki istri yang tentu akan membuat siapapun pria di dunia ini akan iri. Dia cantik, pintar, berbudipekerti yang baik. Aku juga telah memiliki seorang putra berusia 5 tahun yang bernama Tooru.

Dulu aku seorang pilot _Mobile Suit_, namun sekarang aku adalah seorang duta perwakilan PLANTS. Aku bekerja untuk negaraku, untuk diriku, dan untuk orang yang aku sayang.

Aku memiki seorang sahabat, dia juga teman seperjuanganku, Kira Yamato. Namun kami sudah jarang bertemu, dia sibuk dengan karirnya di negeri sebrang. Sahabat lainku, Dearka, Nicol, dan Yzak. Mereka satu angkatan denganku, namun akulah satu-satunya yang sudah naik ke pelaminan.

Kehidupanku di PLANTS sangatlah nyaman, orang-orang menghormatiku. Di PLANTS, istri, anak dan orangtuaku tinggal. PLANTS adalah tanah airku, PLANTS adalah tempat dimana aku dibesarkan. PLANTS adalah negara dimana aku membangun sebuah rumah mewah untuk istri dan anakku. Namun aku merasa itu bukan rumahku, itu bukan tempat untukku kembali. Bukan aku membenci PLANTS, aku senang karena banyak orang yang aku kasihi di PLANTS. Tapi rumahku, adalah di ORB.

Itu tempat tinggal yang begitu sederhana, jauh berbeda dengan rumahku di PLANTS. Namun di situlah aku merasa nyaman, di sana aku merasa bahwa aku menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya. Di sana tempatku tersenyum, melepas semua lelah yang ada. Dan di sana juga, tempat tinggal orang yang begitu berharga bagiku.

Seminggu aku di PLANTS, seminggu aku di ORB. Aku seperti pria hidung belang yang tinggal satu atap dengan seorang wanita tanpa status pernikahan. Tapi, tidak ada yang keberatan dengan hal itu. Atau mungkin aku hanya tidak tahu saja tentang siapa yang menerima, siapa yang menolak. Aku hanya menjalaninya, tanpa berusaha mengetahui tentang semua itu.

Selama aku bisa bersamanya, aku merasa cukup.

Xxxxxx

"Athrun, ini kopi untukmu."

Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Dia selalu memberikan apa yang aku butuhkan. Setiap malam saat aku hanyut dalam pekerjaanku, dia selalu menyiapkan segelas kopi hangat. Dia duduk di sampingku, menemaniku hingga aku selesai dengan tumpukan tugasku. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh, hanya beberapa kali saja ia marah, itupun jika aku bekerja lewat dari pukul 12 malam.

Dia memberikan aku seluruh perhatiannya. Dia tahu apa yang aku suka, apa yang aku benci. Dia tahu apa makanan _favorite_ku, ataupun makanan yang membuatku alergi. Dia tahu kapan aku harus memulai, kapan aku harus berhenti. Karenanya aku begitu nyaman hidup dengannya. Karenanya aku selalu menuruti apa yang ia katakan. Karenanya aku dengan senang hati memenuhi segala kebutuhannya.

"Athrun, ini sudah pukul 12 malam. Ayo kita tidur… kau bisa melanjutkannya besok, bukan?"

"Apakah itu undangan tak langsung untukku?" Aku menyimpan _document_ yang aku buat dan mematikan _laptop_ku.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Benarkah kau tidak mengerti?" Aku duduk lebih dekat dengannya dan mengusap pipinya. Wajahnya memerah, sepertinya kini ia mengerti.

"Ta-tapi…" dia memalingkan wajahnya. Ah, aku sangat menyukai ekspresinya itu.

"Aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku jika kau tidak ingin memberikannya." Ucapku seraya mulai membuka _laptop_ yang telah kututup tadi. Aku senang bisa selalu menggodanya.

"Baik, baik! Asal kau janji untuk tidur sebelum pukul 1."

"Jadi hanya satu jam?"

"Akan percuma jika aku tidak memberi batas waktu. Ka-kau mungkin akan melakukannya sampai pagi." Dia memerah lagi, membuatku gemas padanya.

"Kita, bukan hanya aku." Ucapku seraya mulai membawanya menuju kamar dengan _bridal style_.

Aku tahu apa yang kami lakukan bukan hal yang bisa dibenarkan. Aku tahu bahwa aku mendapatkan kebahagiaanku dengan cara yang salah. Aku tahu, ini tidak mungkin berlangsung selamanya.

Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk saat ini. Aku tidak bisa jauh darinya. Aku tidak bisa menahan hormonku untuk tidak menjamahnya. Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa.

Aku tidak bisa jika itu tentang **wanita** yang ada di bawahku ini. Namanya Cagalli, wanita yang beberapa tahun ini menemaniku. Saat pertama bertemu dengannya, dia berniat untuk membunuhku. Namun aku tak yakin dengan itu, aku tidak percaya wajah polosnya menyembunyikan motif yang jahat. Aku tak percaya tangannya yang gemetar bisa ternodai cairan merah kental. Yang aku percaya saat itu, aku perlu menyelamatkannya dari situasi yang memojokkannya.

Kami berlari, menghindari dalang dari luka di perutku. Dia benar-benar gadis yang baik, dia menarikku masuk ke gua, tempat yang menurutnya aman. Dia bersikap sopan padaku, dia juga menyembuhkan luka di perutku.

Aku bertanya, kenapa dia mau melakukan hal yang sebenarnya tak ia ingin? Dia bilang, dia perlu uang untuk kelangsungan hidup anak-anak di panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal. Hanya dengan menerima tawaran dari pria yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya, ia bisa mendapatkan uang dengan cepat.

Ia menceritakan sedikit tentang hidupnya yang menurutku sangat tak beruntung dengan tatapan tegas dan nada yang tegar. Namun kemudian, dia menangis saat ingat tentang anak-anak panti yang kurang makan untuk beberapa hari. Dia berkata bahwa dia tak peduli dengan keselamatannya jika itu bisa memberi kehidupan untuk orang yang ia sayangi. Tapi setelah menyadari aku orang yang menurutnya baik, dia sangat menyesal akan apa yang ia putuskan.

Aku tersenyum padanya saat itu. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengannya dan berbagi cerita dengannya. Aku senang dapat mengenal gadis yang menakjubkan sepertinya. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, namun kondisi saat itu tidaklah memungkinkan.

Aku kembali ke PLANTS, aku kembali pada rutinitasku sebagai seorang tentara dan berusaha melupakan gadis yang ku ketahui bernama Cagalli itu. Itu hanya pertemuan yang kebetulan saja, aku berusaha berfikir demikian. Aku tidak mungkin dapat bertemu dengannya lagi.

Namun dalam misi di bulan april, aku terkejut saat tahu daerah yang akan menjadi medan perang selanjutnya adalah ORB selatan, tempat tinggalnya. Aku maju ke depan, menerima tugas untuk menjadi ketua pada misi itu. Dengan itu, aku harap dapat melindunginya dari jauh dan melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayang.

Aku terjun ke medan perang dengan _Mobile Suit_ merahku. Menyerang, bertahan, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengalahkan lawan dan tak memberi kerusakan parah untuk tanah di bawahku, tempat ia berada. Namun salah satu mobile suit meluncurkan tembakan pada sebuah bangunan tak jauh dari gua tempat aku dan dia bersembunyi. Ledakan terjadi, api berkobar, bangunan itu dengan cepat dimakan si jago merah. Aku akan mengabaikannya, musuhku masihlah banyak. Tapi di bawah sana, sekilas kulihat orang berambut pirang berlari mengarah pada bangunan tadi. Aku melakukan _zoom_, mataku membulat saat sadar itu Cagalli, berteriak dan menangis di sana.

Aku tak peduli dengan musuh yang harus aku lumpuhkan. Segeralah aku melakukan transmisi dengan Kira dan memohon bantuannya untuk menangani bagianku. Kira mengiyakan, akupun menarik tuas dan membuat _Justice_ mendarat tepat di depan gadis pirang.

Aku turun, berteriak padanya tentang apa hal bodoh yang ia lakukan. Harusnya ia pergi ke arah berlawanan untuk menyelamatkan diri, bukannya malah berbalik dan menghampiri kobaran api mengerikan itu. Dia menangis, berteriak padaku bahwa bangunan itu adalah panti asuhannya, tempatnya di besarkan, tempat anak-anak yang ia perjuangkan berada. Ia ingin menyelamatkan meraka, aku bilang tak mungkin, bangunan itu sudah habis termakan si jago merah. Lalu ia berteriak lagi, kalau demikian, biarkanlah dia mati dengan orang yang ia anggap keluarga, tidak mungkin ia bisa bertahan tanpa mereka… tidak ada artinya untuk ia hidup tanpa mereka.

Aku merasa frustasi, marah akan sikapnya. Apa yang ia pikir? Ia tidak boleh begitu saja menyerah. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan ia mati begitu saja. Ia… entah sejak kapan menjadi berarti bagiku. Ku katakan padanya tentang bagaimana ia menurutku, aku katakan padanya bahwa aku ingin ia tetap hidup, aku membutuhkannya.

Aku memeluknya, mengajaknya untuk pergi bersamaku. Saat itu aku tak berpikir panjang akan apa yang aku putuskan. Aku membawanya pergi bersamaku. Yang terpenting, ia bisa tetap hidup.

Satu bulan setelah itu, aku menikah dengan putri dari salah satu anggota dewan PLANTS. Pernikahan itu bukan suatu paksaan, itu baik pula untuk karir ayahku dan diriku. Lagipula, aku menikah bukan dengan orang yang tak kukenal, aku cukup tau tentang dirinya, dia teman kecilku.

Aku menyembunyikan Cagalli, membuatnya jauh dari keramaian. Bagaimana jika ada yang tahu bahwa aku berhubungan dengan gadis lain saat aku sendiri telah beristri? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan itu menjadi topik utama dalam berita. Aku tidak mungkin mencoreng nama baik keluargaku. Aku tidak mungkin merusak karir ayahku dan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mungkin mengecewakan ibuku. Aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan rumah tanggaku. Namun, akupun tak mungkin meninggalkannya.

Aku tak pernah menceritakan kehidupan pribadiku padanya, aku tidak pernah membawa topik tentang istriku padanya, aku tidak pernah berkata padanya tentang perasaanku. Aku membisu tentang semua itu, diapun tak pernah membawa topik seperti itu ke dalam percakapan kami. Walau aku yakini, dia tahu tentang semua itu. Bahkan tentang kelahiran Tooru, aku yakin dia tahu.

Kami berpura-pura, seakan aku adalah orang yang tak memiliki semua itu.

XXXXXXX

_Drrtttt… drrttt…_

Getar _handphone_ berhasil membangunkanku dari tidur nyamanku. Aku meraba-raba, kuyakini _handphone_ yang bergetar itu terletak di atas laci kecil yang terletak di samping tempat tidur ini.

'_ck, siapa orang yang berani-beraninya mengangguku di pagi ini? Awas saja jika itu Dearka atau Yzak.'_

Akhirnya, aku dapat meraih _handphone_ berwarna hitam milikku. Kuperhatikan lekat-lekat layar ponsel ini, di sana muncul sebuah nomor yang tidak aku kenal. Siapa? Itu pertanyaan yang aku rasa akan terjawab jika aku menyentuh perintah 'jawab', maka aku melakukannya.

"Halo… siapa ini?" Tanyaku dengan malas.

"Ayah!" Aku menangkap suara kecil di jalur lain.

'_Heh? Ayah? Mungkinkah?'_ aku segera bangun, berusaha menemukan posisi yang nyaman dan bersandar pada tempat tidur ini.

"Tooru?" Aku mencoba memastikan siapa orang yang menelponku.

"100 untuk ayah! Ini Tooru! Ayah tahu? Ibu membelikan _handphone_ untuk Tooru. Tooru hebat bukan sudah bisa memakainya!"

Aku tersenyum, Tooru benar-benar anak yang ceria. Jangan lupa, dia juga anak yang sangat pintar. Baru lima tahun, dia sudah pandai mengoperasikan komputer. Bakat bawaan dari ayah dan ibunya? Mungkin.

"Jadi, Tooru sudah mengatakan terimakasih pada ibu?"

"Tentu saja! Tooru kan anak baik, ayah!"

Aku semakin tersenyum lebar, dia benar-benar anak yang sangat pintar. Namun, senyumku sempat hilang saat seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku terdiam sejenak, entah kenapa syaraf di otakku tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia tersenyum ke arahku, dengan pakaian yang semalam ia pakai, ia berjalan begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan kalimat apapun sebagaimana biasanya ia menyapa pagiku. Mungkin karena ia tahu aku sedang bertelepon? Terlebih… anakku?

"Ayah?"

'_Aku melamun? Terimakasih karena telah membangunkanku, Tooru.'_

"Ya?"

"Ayah sedang apa?"

"**Ayah** sedang duduk saja."

Kulirik, dia sempat terdiam sejenak dari kegiatannya, mengumpulkan pakaianku yang tergeletak di lantai. Aku sedikit menunduk, tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dia telah selesai, bangun dan tersenyum lagi padaku. Apa yang kau rasa? Apa yang aku rasa? Kenapa suasananya menjadi canggung seperti ini?

''_Gomen_…" bisikku. Aku yakin dia tidak menangkap kata yang keluar pelan di bibirku.

"Ayah?"

"Ah, ya? Apa sayang?"

"Jangan mengabaikan aku, ayah!"

"_Hai', ha'i. Gomen_ Tooru."

"Ayah tidak lari pagi? Biasanya jam segini ayah sudah tidak ada di rumah. Aku sangat senang saat ayah ternyata mengangkat telponku. Ibu sih bilang ayah mungkin sedang lari pagi."

Benar juga, jika di PLANTS, mungkin saat ini aku sedang mengahabiskan waktu dengan berlari pagi. Tapi kenapa di ORB tidak? Karena ini tempatku beristirahat. Menjadi beruang malas mungkin itulah diriku di ORB. Lucu, tidak akan ada yang percaya jika Athrun Zala si _workaholic_ bisa begitu santai di rumah kecil ini.

"Ayah sedang tidak ingin saja, Tooru."

"Oh… ngomong-ngomong, kapan ayah pulang?"

"Tiga hari lagi, sayang…"

"Baiklah, Tooru tunggu ayah ya! Kalau begitu, dadah ayah… Tooru ingin siap-siap untuk sekolah."

"Ya, jadilah anak yang pintar."

"Sudah pasti!"

Aku tersenyum, memperhatikan layar ponsel ketika panggilan ditutup. Lalu aku terdiam. Apa ini? Kenapa aku jadi bingung bagaimana caranya menghadapi Cagalli? Apa dia akan marah? Apa dia akan sedih? Bukankah **kami sebenarnya tidak memiliki ikatan apapun**? Kenapa aku seakan bertanggung jawab akan apa yang ia rasa?

_Damn_! Menyebalkan.

XXXXXXX

Setelah selesai mandi, aku keluar dari kamarku dan berusaha bersikap biasa. Kulihat, dia di halaman belakang sedang menjemur pakaian. Aku berjalan ke sana, duduk di kursi yang yang biasa kami pakai untuk bersantai. Di mejanya, ternyata sudah terdapat sebuah surat kabar harian ORB. Aku meraih surat kabar itu dan mulai membacanya. Sesekali, aku memperhatikan Cagalli yang membelakangiku. Rambutnya ia ikat, itu menampilakan leher jenjangnya yang nampak berkeringat, mungkin karena pekerjaan rumah yang ia lakukan.

Dia berbalik, tepat saat aku masih memperhatikannya.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau di sini? Aku tidak menyadarinya." Dia tersenyum canggung padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Mungkin kemampuanmu menurun? Bagaimana jika aku musuh? Kau sudah mati sekarang." Itu responku, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ia cemberut, syukurlah.

"Kau itu mahluk gaib, jelas saja aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu." Ucapnya seraya membawa ember dan kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Jadi, kau tinggal dengan hantu?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit tawa. Dia berhenti, namun tak berbalik atau membalas ledekanku.

"Ya… mungkin." Hanya itu yang ia katakan sebelum ia menghilang masuk ke ruang dapur. Aku meremas surat kabar, dia bukan aktor yang baik saat ia tak bisa sepenuhnya menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Tak lama, ia kembali dengan secangkir teh manis dan menghampiriku. Dia tersenyum padaku, seolah aku tak tahu hal yang ia sembunyikan.

"Aku mandi dulu, setelah itu, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita." Lagi-lagi, ia tersenyum padaku.

'_Kenapa kau tak pernah jujur padaku?'_

XXXXXXX

Terik matahari membuatku malas menyelesaikan dokumenku hari ini. Ada apa dengan ORB? Kenapa panas sekali? Aku hanya duduk bermalas-malasan di sofa sambil menonton TV.

"Hari ini tidak ada acara?" Cagalli datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa dua gelas jus jeruk yang nampak sangat segar.

"Hari ini tidak ada pertemuan." Jawabku.

Dia duduk di sampingku, akupun bersandar di bahunya setelah meneguk setengah dari jus yang ia buat.

"Apa kau suka semangka?" Tanyanya padaku seraya memainkan _handphone_ putihnya.

"Ya, aku menyukainya. Ada apa?"

"Temanku akan berkunjung ke sini. Aku akan menyuruhnya membelikanku semangka jika kau mau."

"Temanmu?"

"_Hu'um_. Seminggu yang lalu aku melamar pekerjaan di sebuah minimarket. Oh iya, Athrun…" dia menatapku dan memegang tanganku lalu tersenyum. "Mulai sekarang, kau tidak perlu memberikanku uang tunai lagi. Aku sudah bekerja, aku akan membiayai hidupku sendiri. _Arigatou_, Athrun. Terimakasih selama ini sudah bersedia menanggung biaa hidupku."

Aku tercengang, bagiku, ini bukanlah berita baik. Cagalli bekerja? Ingin membiayai hidupnya sendiri? Lalu… bagaimana? Dia sudah tak membutuhkanku lagi?

Aku berdiri, berbalik membelakanginya.

"_Souka. _Jadi… kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi?"

Suasana menjadi sunyi, Cagalli tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dengan cepat.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Athrun?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

**Athrun pov end**

* * *

**Cagalli pov :**

Suasana ini, kenapa bisa terjadi? Ada apa dengan Athrun? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi dingin padaku? Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan? Apa aku membuatnya marah?

_Ting Tong…_

Ah, bel! Pasti itu Ahmed. Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak boleh meninggalkan percakapan ini. Tapi, aku juga tidak boleh membuat tamu menunggu. Apa boleh buat, aku akan minta maaf pada Athrun nanti.

Aku segera bangun dan menghampiri pintu depan. Kubuka, ternyata benar itu Ahmed dengan membawa semangka yang nampak sangat segar.

"Wah, kau benar-benar membelinya. Terimakasih Ahmed… aku akan membayarnya nanti." Ucapku seraya mengambil semangka dari tangan Ahmed.

"Tidak usah, Cagalli. Anggap saja ini hadiah untukmu."

"Hadiah? Tapi ini bukan hari ulangtahunku." Aku hanya menampilkan wajah bingung padanya. Dia tertawa kecil.

"Haha… hadiah tidak harus selalu pada hari ulangtahun, bukan? Ini ucapan selamat saja karena kau diterima bekerja di tempatku."

"Terimakasih, Ahmed. Kau sangat baik. Kau mau masuk?"

"Tidak usah, aku sedang terburu-buru. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja karena tidak masuk kerja."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya…"

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan." Aku melambai padanya dan tersenyum lebar. Aku bersyukur, kini aku memiliki teman selain dari tetangga-tetanggaku.

Aku menutup pintu, berbalik dan terkejut saat Athrun berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku menatapku dengan dingin.

"Ah, kau mengagetkanku, Athrun." Aku melangkah mendekat padanya. "Tolong pegang semangka ini, ya… aku akan ke dapur mengambil pisau. Kita makan bersama semangkanya" aku tersenyum dan melangkah melewatinya. Satu langkah lagi, aku akan memasuki dapur kecil ini. Tapi itu tak terjadi, saat aku terdiam ketika ia memanggil namaku dengan dingin.

"Cagalli…"

"Ya?" Tanyaku seramah mungkin.

"Tadi itu siapa?"

"Dia Ahmed, temanku di tempat kerja."

"Teman?"

"Hu'um." Aku mengangguk dengan tak melepaskan senyumanku. Namun senyumku tak bertahan lama, aku tak bisa tersenyum saat Athrun menjatuhkan semangka yang ia pegang hingga terbelah. Aku menatapnya, tapi aku tak bisa bertemu dengan matanya ketika ia menunduk hingga rambutnya menutupi matanya. Ada apa ini? Aku… belum pernah melihat Athrun yang seperti ini.

"Sekarang, kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi, Cagalli?"

"Apa sih maksudmu, Athrun?"

"Sekarang kau ingin aku berhenti membiayai hidupmu? Sekarang kau menunjukan padaku bahwa kau telah memiliki teman? Seorang pria? Apa artinya ini?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu…"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh!"

Aku tercengang, tiba-tiba Athrun membentakku dan membuatku gemetar.

"Kau melakukan semua ini untuk mengusirku dari hidupmu, bukan?! Kau sudah tidak tahan denganku?!" Dia kembali berteriak padaku.

"Tidak, bukan itu Athrun." Aku mendekat padanya, menangkup pipinya dan membuat ia menatap mataku. "bukan begitu."

"Lepaskan!" Dia melepaskan tanganku dari pipinya dan mundur menjauh dariku. Aku mencoba meraihnya kembali, namun ia menepis tanganku.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku, kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi. kau sudah menemukan hidupmu. Aku, aku sudah tak berarti bagimu! Apa gunanya aku bagimu?! Kau sudah tak ada di medan perang lagi, yang kau butuhkan hanya pria normal yang dapat menemanimu, menjadi satu-satunya milikmu. Tidak sepertiku, bukan?! Aku hanya singgah di rumah ini, aku tak bisa selalu menemani dirimu. Aku tak bisa membuatmu bahagia!"

Aku hanya terdiam, mencerna semua perkataannya dan arti dari air mata yang keluar di sudut matanya. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba, aku… aku tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak, tidak." Aku hanya menggeleng, tak tahu apa yang seharusnya aku katakana.

"Lalu bagaimana? Katakan, apa kau masih membutuhkanku? Berikan aku alasan mengapa aku masih diperlukan di hidupmu?"

'_Aku mencintaimu',_aku ingin mengatakan itu, tapi aku… aku tidak mungkin memperumit keadaan ini. Bagaimana dengan istrinya? Bagaimana dengan anaknya? Bagaimana dengan karirnya?

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab, bukan?" Dia menatapku tajam, lalu berjalan melewatiku. Aku masih diam terpaku. Tidak, aku tidak boleh membiarkannya seperti ini.

Aku berbalik, berjalan menuju kamar dimana ia berada. Saat aku tiba di sana, aku terkejut saat melihatnya yang sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Athrun?" Tanyaku.

"Aku akan pergi."

"Ke-kemana?" Tanyaku dengan ketakutan. Dia menatapku, lalu berjalan melewatiku lagi. Aku mengejarnya, menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau ada pekerjaan? Kau akan kembali secepatnya?"

"Lepaskan." Dia menepis tanganku.

"Tunggu, tunggu Athrun." Aku mengejarnya, dia tidak lari, namun entah kenapa aku begitu susah untuk bisa menyusulnya. Kakiku gemetar, air mata entah sejak kapan mengalir begitu saja.

"Athrun, kau akan kembali, bukan? Aku, aku akan menunggu kepulanganmu. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Jika kau akan ke PLANTS, aku akan menunggumu minggu nanti. Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Ada hal yang ingin aku beri tahu padamu, Athrun. Athrun.. Kau mendengarkanku, bukan?" Aku memukul-mukul kaca _taxi_ yang ia tumpangi.

"Kau dengar aku, kan? Aku akan menunggumu, aku akan menunggumu. Aku…."

Aku terdiam, tak lagi mengatakan kalimat apapun saat aku rasa semua itu akan percuma. Dia sudah pergi, dia sudah pergi dengan _taxi_ biru itu. Dia sudah pergi… untuk selamanya.

Karna sebulan setelah itu, dia tak kembali. Dia tak datang ke rumah ini. Dia tak lagi mengirimi aku sebuah kabar lewat pesan atau yang lainnya. Setiap aku coba menghubunginya, hasilnya nihil. Aku tetap menunggunya selama ini... Aku tetap membuatkan makan malam kesukaannya. Aku tetap menghangatkan air untuk ia mandi. Dia selalu datang malam, jadi, aku menyiapkannya. Siapa tau, dia tak sibuk dan berkenan mengunjungiku.

Tapi… selama ini aku makan sendiri. Selama ini air hangat itu kembali dingin lagi. Selama ini, aku sendiri di sini. Hingga aku putuskan, untuk pergi dari rumah ini. Mungkin dia menbenciku, mungkin dia takkan kembali. Untuk apa aku masih ada di sini? Ini bukan rumahku.

Satu kemungkinan selalu membuatku bertahan di sini. Mungkin, dia sedang dalam masalah atau sakit hingga tak mungkin datang ke sini walau ia sedang sakit. Tapi pada sore kemarin, aku melihanya di televisi yang ditayangkan secara _live_. Dia ada di acara itu… duduk dengan senyuman bersama istri dan anaknya. Dia nampak sehat, dia nampak bahagia.

Mungkin, baginya aku hanya angin lalu di hidupnya. Baginya, aku hanya sandaran saat ia lelah. Baginya, aku hanyalah wanita simpanan. Jika aku wanita simpananmu, bukankah kau pria hidung belangnya? Tidak, kau sama sekali tak salah bagiku. Akulah yang datang begitu saja di hidupmu dan tak mampu pergi darimu.

Maka hari ini, aku benar-benar akan pergi dari rumah ini. Setelah kusiapkan pakaianku pada sebuah koper hitam, aku berjalan meninggalkan kamar yang biasa kami tempati. Menutup pintunya, membawa pergi segala kenangan yang ada. Dia selalu bangun telat saat tak ada pertemuan atau rapat yang perlu ia hadiri. Dia selalu memintaku untuk dekat dengannya dengan alasan kamar ini dingin karena tidak ada penghangat ruangan. Dia selalu membuatku menyerah di ronde pertama. Konyol, kenapa aku sampai ingat kenangan itu? Itu adalah hal yang membuat aku seperti wanita murahan. Tapi… aku tidak menyesali itu semua, bahkan saat benihnya menjadi kehidupan baru.

"Papa tak akan kembali, sayang. Dan kita harus pergi dari tempat ini."

.

.

.

Banyak kenangan indah yang kita lalui di rumah ini. Saat-saat itu, kini aku simpan dalam hati kecilku. Aku tak bisa berhenti berharap kau dapat kembali padaku. Namun di sisi lain, akupun ingin mengakhiri ikatan semu diantara kita ini. Sebelum dunia tahu, sebelum orangtuamu tahu, sebelum istrimu tahu.

Aku akan tinggal di sudut kenanganmu, sosok yang mencintaimu tanpa dapat mengatakannya. Seberapa besar aku ingin kau tahu, aku takut akan dampak yang mungkin terjadi. Aku takut, perasaan ini menjadi beban bagimu. Namun sungguh, itu menjadi kalimat terakhir yang akan aku ucapkan sebelum meninggalkan rumah ini. Kubiarkan dinding-dinding ini menjadi saksi bisu pengakuanku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Athrun."

* * *

**End or TBC again?**

* * *

**Thank You So Much : OrenoExia, PopCaga, Nemui Neko-san, IchiRukilovers30,Pandamwuchan, Asuka Mayu, Lennethia, Asucaga Lovers, NaPpy, Fivani-chan, and All Silent Readers. :)**


	3. New Life or ?

**Nah, selamat menikmati chapter 3 nya... semoga memuaskan. hehe... minta do'anya biar UTS lancar, ntar jadi cepet update kalau UTS lancar. hehe. soal nama tempat, maaf kurang tau ya... kalau ada kesalahan, review aja :) insyaallah ren perbaiki :)  
**

**Nemui Neko-chan : **Iya, hehe. sama tuh... nel-chan juga ngubek-ngubek jantungku :D. Ah, sebenarnya ga sejahat ntu kok. cuman plinplan aja ;)**  
**

**orb90 : **Nih lanjut :)**  
**

**Dinah : **Nih cepet apa engga? hehe**  
**

**NaPpy :** Buat senpai tersayang gtoooo~~ hehe. G bakalan balik tuh Athrun.

**Guest :** Jangan nangis atuhhhh...**  
**

**ichirukilover30 : **Nih Kira muncul :D**  
**

**G punya akun : **Makasih. karena kamu cinta cerita ini, aku cinta kamu! haha**  
**

**Fivani-chan : **Makasih! ;) semoga ini juga memuaskan vani-san :)**  
**

**pandamwuchan : **Nee-chan baka! *gigit kepala nee-chan... cepet update atuh!**  
**

**popcaga : **ets, masih belum. hehe**  
**

**asucaga lovers : **iya, lanjut, lanjut :) makasih setia baca ya...**  
**

**Misca : **Arigatou misca-san ;)**  
**

** : **berhubung ren anak baik, g ingkar janji. hehe**  
**

**Asuka Mayu : **ha'i ;) arigatou.**  
**

**NN : **seneng kalau masuk ke hati :) nih lanjut ceritanya. jangan nangis lagi ya :)**  
**

* * *

_Di tengah hujan itu, aku pergi tanpa tau kemana tujuanku. Aku begitu lemas, serasa tak mampu untuk berdiri lagi saat kusadari dua hari ini tak ada satupun makanan yang masuk ke perutku. Aku ingin makan, tak ingin membuat sakit janinku. Tapi tak bisa, sudah tak ada selembar atau sekoinpun uang yang ada di dompetku. Bagaimana ini? aku sangat takut jika terjadi suatu hal yang buruk pada janinku._

_Saat aku bersikeras berjalan menelusuri kota metropolitan ini, kakiku berkata lain. Seberapa besar niatku untuk tetap melaju, kakiku tak mampu mewujudkannya. Aku bersandar di dinding sebuah toko roti, menengok ke dalam, tergiur dengan bau sedap yang masuk di indra penciumku._

'_Apa ada orang yang berkenan memberiku sedikit roti miliknya? Kami-sama… Tubuhku sebentar lagi akan tumbang.'_

_Aku menunduk, mengelus perutku yang masih nampak datar walau saat disentuh mulai terasa berbeda dengan perutku dua bulan yang lalu. Dengan beratnya hidup yang aku jalani sejak meninggalkan rumah itu, aku masih dapat tersenyum jika ingat aku akan memiliki seorang bayi dari orang yang aku cintai._

"_Maaf, apa kau ingin berbagi roti hangat ini denganku? Aku membelinya terlalu banyak. Kau tahu? Ini roti terbaik di negara ini."_

_Aku mengangkat kepalaku, terkejut pada suara maskulin yang sepertinya ditujukan padaku. Berdiri di sana, pria berambut coklat yang tersenyum seraya mengulurkan sebuah roti yang nampak enak. Aku tersenyum, bersyukur Tuhan masih peduli padaku. Namun saat aku akan meraih roti dari tangan kekarnya, tubuhku ternyata benar-benar tumbang saat itu juga._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer : Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny Is not Mine**

**Wanita Simpanan by. RenCaggie**

**Rate : T semi M (?)**

**Genre(s) : Drama, Hurt, Family**

**Warning : GaJe, Abal-abal (-_-)**

**.**

**.**

**Cagalli POV**

5 bulan telah berlalu sejak aku mulai tinggal di rumah ini, rumah milik Komandan Utama militer Helitopsis. Dia pria berusia sekitar 26 tahun, sama… dengan pria di masalaluku. Aku tahu, aku seperti benalu yang tinggal di rumah seseorang yang sebelumnya sama sekali tak kukenal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada tempatku berteduh di dunia ini. Aku lari dari ORB, pergi tanpa arah hingga tiba di Negara ini, Helitopsis. Aku ingin hidup mandiri, namun uang sakuku tak mencukupi untukku menyewa sebuah kontrakan sekecil apapun. Lalu aku bertemu dengannya, orang yang membawaku ke sini karena di depan toko itu aku pingsan dan dia juga merawatku hingga siuman.

Pertama aku membuka mataku, seorang wanita paruhbaya tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku bingung, tak tahu di mana aku berada. Kulihat sekelilingku, sebuah kamar yang sangat luas. Aku bertanya pada wanita itu, dia berkata ini kediaman Tuan Yamato. Tak lama, pria yang aku jumpai di depan tokopun muncul dengan pakaian kasual yang membuatnya nampak santai. Aku jadi gugup saat itu, merasa tak enak hati setelah perbuatan baik yang dilakukan pria itu. Aku akan pamit padanya ketika itu juga sampai ia bertanya kemana aku akan pergi. Ah, aku tak tahu. Diapun mengatakan sebuah fakta yang membuatku terkejut, kondisi kehamilanku, memburuk.

Seperti seorang paranormal saja, dia mencoba membaca riwayat hidupku. Dia berkata bahwa aku perempuan yang hamil di luar pernikahan dan lari dari keluargaku. Aku sempat membisu saat itu, lalu kemudian berkata padanya bahwa aku bukan lari dari keluargaku, dari awal aku tak punya seseorang yang bisa aku akui sebagai keluaga. Diapun terdiam, seperti memikirkan seatu hal hingga sabuah kalimat ajakan meluncur dari mulutnya. _'tinggalkan di sini'_.

Aku menolak, tak ingin aku mengulang cerita yang lalu dengan pria baru. Aku tak ingin menjadi beban orang lain, aku tak ingin hidup seperti wanita simpanan lagi. Namun satu alasan membuatku menyerah pada egoku, janin ini, aku tak mungkin mengacuhkannya dan membahayakan nyawanya. Pria itu bercerita tentang sedikit hidupnya, suatu waktu, dia tak sempat untuk menjaga wanita yang dicintainya ketika mengandung. Karena itu, ia ingin merawatku untuk menebus dosanya. Wanita paruhbaya itu menghampiriku, memegang tanganku dan meyakinkanku bahwa pria itu dengan tulus ingin membantuku, tak akan berbuat hal buruk padaku.

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, berpikir, apa menerimanya adalah keputusan yang baik? Aku memantapkan hatiku dan berkata terimakasih padanya serta dengan senang hati menerima tawaran untuk tinggal di rumah ini. Diapun menghampiriku dan menjabat tanganku.

"_Aku, Kira Yamato. Dan ini Myrna, orang yang membantuku dalam urusan rumah tangga."_

"_Cagalli Hibiki."_

XXXXXXXX

Aku hidup dengan tenang di rumah ini. Myrna sangat baik padaku, dan Kira memperlakukanku dengan sewajarnya. Sebagai orang yang hanya menumpang di rumahnya, akupun membantu Myrna dalam mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Tapi aku hanya mengerjakan pekerjaan ringan seperti memasak dan merawat tanaman berhubung Kira dan Myrna begitu _Overprotective_ pada kondisiku yang seringkali melemah.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di halaman belakang, dengan sebuah gunting kupotong bunga tulip segar untuk mengganti bunga yang ada di vas bening di ruang tamu. Ini menjadi kesukaanku, apalagi halaman belakang rumah ini sangatlah luas dengan berbagai macam bunga-bunga.

"Cagalli, istirahatlah … matahari sudah mulai meninggi." Aku mendengar suara Myrna dari arah belakang. Aku berbalik dan tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya bunga tulipnya juga sudah cukup." Akupun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku mengganti bunga dalam vas kemudian duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruang tengah.

"Ah, kau di sini rupanya." Aku melihat ke sumber suara, seorang pria berambut cokelat dengan mata _Amesthy_ berdiri dengan sekantung kresek. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk di sampingku.

"Selamat pagi jagoan!" Ucapnya sambil mengelus lembut perut buncitku. Oh iya, selama ini dia selalu mengantarku mengikuti cek kesehatan kehamilan. Bulan lalu aku mengikuti cek USG, dan ternyata bayi dalam kandunganku diperkirakan berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Kira tersenyum, dia bilang, dia senang memiliki anak laki-laki yang akan berlarian di rumahnya nanti. Dia akan mengajarinya banyak hal dan dengan semangat mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengajak anakku nanti berpetualang di hutan rimba. Lupakan pernyataannya yang terakhir, aku tidak akan mengijinkan anakku berpetualang dalam 'medan' yang berbahaya.

"Kau beli apa, Kira?" Tanyaku dan mengarahkan pandanganku pada kantung kresek yang dibawanya.

"Ini buah-buahan, untukmu."

"Terimakasih, Kira."

"Jagalah kesehatan selalu, aku tidak mau mendengar kau pingsan lagi. Itu seperti pernyataan bahwa aku gagal menjagamu." Ucapnya dengan nada sendu.

"Maafkan aku, Kira." Aku menunduk, merasa bersalah padanya.

"Sudahlah, tak apa." Dia tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepalaku yang membuatku cemberut.

"Aku ibu hamil, bukan anak SD, Ki-ra!"

"Haha… dasar kau ini." dia tertawa, seperti senang memperlakukan aku sebagai anak SD.

Beginilah hari-hariku, penuh dengan perhatian dari Myrna dan Kira. Aku sampai bingung sendiri, kenapa aku sampai sakit padahal mereka bergitu memperhatikanku serta asupan nutrisiku. Mungkin, karena setiap malam aku memikirkan seseorang yang kini jauh dariku. Aku sudah mencoba melupakannya, aku bahkan menghindari diri dari menonton televisi agar tak sampai melihat wajahnya. Namun bayang-bayang tentang dirinya, tetap jelas di _memory_ku.

XXXXXX

Hari ini aku akan pergi dengan Kira ke luar rumah, ini pertama kalinya aku keluar selain untuk keperluan cek kesehatan. Dengan pakaian putih biru model khusus ibu hamil, aku merapikan rambutku yang kini mulai memanjang. Aku melangkah keluar kamarku dan disambut hangat oleh Kira.

"Kau siap?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku sangat rindu udara luar."

Kami berjalan berdampingan menuju pintu depan. Namun saat hampir sampai, Kira menepuk jidatnya petanda dia melupakan suatu hal.

"Dompetku tertinggal. Bisa kau tunggu di mobil? Aku akan ke kamar sebentar."

Aku mengangguk dan diapun melesat pergi menuju kamarnya. Aku kembali melangkah, membuka pintu untuk menunggunya di mobil. Tapi saat aku membukanya, berdiri di sana sosok yang terakhir ingin aku temui di dunia ini.

Aku membatu, ini… hanya mimpi, bukan? kenapa bisa, wanita berambut merah muda ini ada di depanku? Apa dia mencariku?

"Ah, aku baru saja akan menekan bel. Siapa kau?"

Aku diam mematung ketika ia mulai membuka mulutnya. Aku ingin lari, tak ingin berada di posisi ini.

"Hey, kenapa kau ada di rumah Kira? Apa kau tamunya, nona? Kira ada di dalam?"

Aku berusaha mengontrol akal sehatku agar bersikap normal dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"A-ada…" aku tak berhasil, aku menunduk dengan gugup.

"Ada apa dengan kau ini? dasar. Tapi tunggu…" aku melirik padanya, dia seperti sedang memikirkan suatu hal dengan serius.

"Kau ini, bukankah kau perempuan itu?" tanyanya yang membuatku panik dan sedikit gemetar.

"Benar, kau,kau wanita itu! kenapa kau ada di sini? Terlebih, dengan perut buncitmu? Dasar wanita jalang!" dia menaikkan nada bicaranya dan menamparku dengan seketika membuat aku dengan paksa melihat ke kananku.

"Berani-beraninya kau merebut suami orang. Berani-beraninya kau!" Dia kembali menamparku , kali ini memaksaku melihat arah kiri. Kedua pipiku terasa panas dan sakit.

"Wanita murahan! Kali ini apa? Kau menggoda Kira?" dia mendorongku hingga terjatuh. Aku takut padanya, aku takut pada situasi ini, aku takut akan hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi pada kandunganku. Tapi aku hanya bisa diam, tak mampu membalas karena aku merasa salah.

"Kenapa hanya diam?! Dasar, berani hanya di belakang?! Kau merebut Athrun dari belakangku! Kau wanita murahan!" Dia semakin menaikkan nada bicaranya, dia menarik rambutku dengan kedua tangannya membuat aku merintih kesakitan. _Kami-sama_… kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya? Aku tahu aku salah, tapi bukankah aku berniat melupakannya? Lagipula, perempuan inilah nomor satu bagi Athrun… posisiku hanyalah bayang semu di hidupnya. Bisakah Kau membuat aku memulai hidup baru yang lebih baik? Kenapa malah seperti ini?

"_Gomennasai_…" Ucapku dengan pelan.

"Apa? Apa katamu?! Kau bilang maaf? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintainya! Kau hanya perusak rumah tangga orang lain!" dia terus menarik rambutku, membuat beberapa helai terlepas. Aku menitikkan air mataku, aku terluka dengan perkataan dan perbuatannya. Aku ingin menghilang saat ini, lenyap seperti abu yang tertiup angin.

Beberapa menit rasanya bertahun-tahun bagiku saat ia tetap mencaci dan melukaiku secara fisik. Aku menelan semua hinaannya, aku menerima semua tamparannya. Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain diam terisak. Aku terus berkata maaf, yang kemudian dijawabnya dengan tamparan baru membuat darah keluar di sudut bibirku. Inikah hukuman untukku?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Meer?!" Suara itu adalah suara Kira, dia datang dan menarik perempuan itu menjauh dariku. Aku tak bangun, hanya duduk menunduk di lantai ini. Bahkan jika perempuan itu akan melanjutkan aksinya, aku akan menerimanya tanpa perlawanan. Aku ingin menebus semua dosaku.

"Lepaskan, Kira! Aku ingin memberinya pelajaran!"

"Apa sih maumu?"

"Dia wanita itu! dia wanita simpanan Athrun!"

"Tidak mungkin, Cagalli tidak mungkin wanita itu."

"Aku yakin! Aku melihat fotonya di ponsel Athrun!"

"Cagalli, katakan padanya bahwa kau bukan wanita itu. lagipula kau bukan dari ORB, kan?"

Kira menghampiriku, jongkok dan memegang pundakku lalu memaksaku menatap mata lembutnya. Aku tak bisa berbohong, aku tak ingin bersembunyi.

"Aku wanita itu."

Mata Kira membulat, pupilnya mengecil. Dia sepertinya sangat terkejut akan pengakuanku. Sepertinya Kira mengenal dekat Athrun hingga tau bahwa Athrun memiliki wanita simpanan di ORB. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Kira menunduk dan berkata dingin seperti Athrun dulu.

"Jika benarpun, kau tidak memiliki hak untuk menghakiminya, Meer. Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagi Athrun Zala."

"Jangan bilang kau membelanya, Kira."

Tunggu, perempuan itu bukan siapa-siapanya Athrun? Bukankah dia istrinya?

"Aku mengenal Cagalli, aku tahu dia perempuan yang baik. Jika seseorang perlu marahpun, itu Lacus sebagai istri sah Athrun, bukan kau." Kira berdiri dan membuka pintu selebar mungkin.

"Silahkan pergi Meer, aku tahu kau ke sini ada suatu keperluan. Tapi silahkan menghubungiku via e-mail, aku sedang tidak dalam suasana hati baik untuk melayanimu."

"Ba-baiklah! Aku pergi." Perempuan yang disebut Meer itupun pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku bernafas lega, tak tahu kenapa. Kira terdiam membelakangiku, aku kembali merasa takut pada sikapnya. Tapi syukur, dia berbalik dan menatapku khawatir. Dia jongkok dan membantuku untuk berdiri. Dalam diam, dia menuntunku masuk ke dalam kamarku dan mendudukanku di tepi tempat tidur.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaannya memecahkan kesunyian di anatara kami.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Aku mengangguk dan mengusap darah di sudut bibirku. Aku merapikan rambutku, tetap diam dan memperhatikannya di sudut mataku. Kira duduk di sampingku, menunduk memainkan ponselnya. Apa pendapatnya sekarang tentang diriku? Apa dia akan mengusirku pergi? Kemana aku akan berlari lagi?

"Jadi, bayi dalam kandunganmu itu… bayi dari Athrun?"

Sesaat aku membatu, Kira sangat cepat dalam membaca situasi. Aku, tidak mungkin membohonginya. Akupun hanya mengangguk, tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Kau tahu, kan? Apa yang kalian lakukan tidak bisa dibenarkan."

Aku mengangguk lagi untuk ke sekian kali.

"Athrun telah memiliki seorang istri. Kau tahu itu juga, bukan? namanya Lacus, memang mirip dengan perempuan yang kau temui tadi. Bagaimana menurutmu jika Lacus tahu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aku tak bisa menjawabnya, selama beberapa menit, taka da satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutku. Kira ikut diam, sepertinnya tak ingin mengatakan apapun sebelum aku menjawabnya. Akupun menarik nafas, menggenggam erat tanganku sendiri.

"Aku, aku hanya akan mengakuinya dan meminta maaf padanya. Lagipula, ini semua sudah berakhir, aku sudah menjauh dari hidup Athrun. Jika kau bertanya mengapa tidak dari dulu aku lari darinya, aku tak bisa saat itu, maaf… aku, aku sangat mencintainya. Namun percayalah," aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap tepat ke matanya, menunjukan maksud bahwa aku benar-benar serius dan tak bohong. "Percayalah, bahkan dari dulu, aku tidak berniat merusak rumah tangga mereka. Aku akan pergi jika istrinya tahu, aku akan pergi jika Athrun menyuruhku pergi, aku akan pergi jika kudengar hadirku membuat istrinya terluka. Aku… aku minta maaf."

Kira menatapku lembut, lalu duduk mendekat dan mengusap air mataku yang tak kusadari kembali terjatuh.

"Aku bilang, aku mengenalmu, bukan? aku percaya padamu."

"_Arigatou_, Kira."

**Cagalli POV end**

XXXXXX

**Lacus POV**

Beberapa jam telah kulalui dengan menempuh perjalanan dari PLANTS ke ORB. Aku menatap pintu kaca mobil pribadiku, memperhatikan pemandangan alami ORB. Seminggu ini ia menghilang, kuyakini ia pergi ke Negara ini. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang?

"Nona, kita sudah sampai di alamat tujuan."

Aku memperhatikan sebuah rumah kecil dibalik kaca ini, sepertinya rumah itu sudah lama ditinggalkan dengan terlihatnya beberapa daun berguguran dan kaca-kaca jendela yang Nampak berdebu. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya, kurang lebih sudah 5 bulan, rumah ini ditinggalkan oleh 'mereka'. Apa mungkin dia ada di sini?

Supir pribadiku membukakan pintu untukku, akupun turun dan mengatakan terimakasih padanya. Kumantapkan langkah kakiku, berjalan memasuki rumah yang Nampak asing bagiku. Kubunyikan bel, tak ada jawaban. Namun saat aku mencoba membuka pintunya, itu tak terkunci. Aku masuk, menelusuri rumah kecil ini.

Berdebu, sunyi dan terasa sangat dingin. Apa tempat ini yang selalu ada dalam mimpi-mimpinya? Apa tempat ini yang selalu dirindukannya? Apa tempat ini yang begitu ingin dijadikannya tempat pulang? Kenapa dadaku terasa sakit saat berpikir rumah yang mungkin hangat kini begitu dingin?

'_Athrun… apa hatimu lebih terasa sakit dengan kondisi ini?'_

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah pintu, pintu yang aku yakini merupakan jalan masuk pada sebuah kamar. Kuketuk, tak ada jawaban seperti halnya bel tadi. Kucoba membukanya, sama, tak terkunci. Aku menengok ke dalam, itu kamar kecil yang Nampak kosong. Namun di ranjang itu, diatas tempat tidur berseprai putih, seorang pria tidur meringkuk. Dengan pelan kudekati, berusaha tak membuat kebisingan yang mungkin membuatnya terbangun. Aku duduk perlahan di tepi tempat tidur, di sampingnya.

Kuperhatikan wajahnya, Nampak sangat lelah. Matanya sembab, mungkin dia telah lama menangis. Di tanganya tergenggam _telephone_ hitam, yang saat aku buka tombol aktifnya, di sana Nampak foto seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tersenyum ceria.

'_Kau sangat merindukannya, bukan?'_ aku mengusap pipinya, sosok pria yang beberapa tahun ini menjadi suami sahku. Dia terbangun, perlahan membuka matanya yang kupercaya sangat berat itu. Tentu saja aku tahu, melihat dari sembabnya mata itu, itu akan sangat sulit kau buka. Aku tersenyum dengan kepolosannya saat terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Lacus? kenapa kau di sini?" Tanyanya tanpa bangun dari posisinya.

"Kau harus kembali, Athrun. Orangtuamu sangat mencemaskanmu."

Dia diam, kembali menutup matanya.

"Aku, ingin di sini untuk beberapa saat."

"Sampai kapan? Kau tahu kan dia tidak akan kembali begitu saja?"

Matanya melebar, aku tahu aku memasuki topik yang tidak seharusnya aku ucapkan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi aku tak tahan, aku tak bisa membiarkan Athrun terus berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Berpura-pura tegar, menghadapi semuanya seolah ia pria dengan hati Es. Aku tahu, dia selalu memikirkan perempuan itu.

Kuperhatikan, tangannya mengerat menggenggam ponsel hitamnya dan memeluknya erat seakan itu perempuan pirangnya. Kuusap kembali rambutnya, mencoba sedikit menenangkannya. Tak lama, aku mendengar isakannya, aku mendengar ia menyebut nama perempuan itu beberapa kali, Cagalli, Cagalli, Cagalli, ia mengucapkannya seolah itu akan sampai pada perempuan itu.

"Athrun, carilah ia. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus."

"Tidak, tidak, dia mungkin sudah bahagia sekarang, aku tidak berhak mencampuri hidupnya lagi."

"Athrun, setidaknya temui dia dan katakan perasaanmu, kau tidak bisa terus membohongi dirimu sendiri."

"Untuk apa? Ini lebih baik, dia akan bahagia tanpaku."

"Kau Si Duta jenius itu, bukan? orang yang berhasil menstabilkan kondisi PLANTS hingga kedamaian yang sebenarnya yang kita dapatkan. Kau tidak boleh menjadi pria bodoh yang hidup dalam penyesalan. Temui dia, bilang padanya kau mencintainya."

"Aku… mencintainya?" Dia menatapku, terkejut akan pernyataan yang aku lontarkan.

"Ya, kau mencintainya." Aku tersenyum dan mengusap pipinya. "Itu Nampak sangat jelas, kau begitu perhatian padanya, kau begitu nyaman ada di sekitarnya, kau membicarakan tentangnya padaku dengan senyum bahagiamu. Jujurlah pada hatimu, Athrun… bukankah kau ingin hidup bersamanya? Ingin ada di sampingnya dan membuatnya bahagia?"

"Ya… tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kini saatnya kau meraih bintangmu."

Athrun terdiam, memalingkan pandangannya dariku. Sepertinya ada hal yang masih menjadi pikirannya. Dan aku rasa, aku tahu itu. Ingin aku menjelaskan suatu hal, tentang aku, Tooru, tepatnya kami. Tapi niatku terhenti ketika ponsel di tas kecilku bergetar. Aku membukanya, ternyata pesan dari Kira.

**From : Kira-kun**

_Dia ada di sini, aku menemukannya. _

Apa benar Kira menemukannya? _Yokatta_…

"Nah, Athrun…" aku menarik tangannya dan memaksanya berdiri.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Lacus?" tanyanya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menariknya keluar.

"Ayo kita pergi, kami ada hadiah special untukmu."

Aku akan menunjukan arah yang benar untukmu pergi, Athrun. Inilah saatnya aku membalas semua kebaikkanmu, inilah saatnya kau meraih kebahagiaanmu yang sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank You So Much : OrenoExia, PopCaga, Nemui Neko-san, Ichirukilovers30, Pandamwuchan, Asuka Mayu, Lennethia, Asucaga Lovers, NaPpy, Fivani-chan, NN, Guest, G punya akun, , And All silent reader **


End file.
